


High School Reunion (Clyde Logan x Reader)

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan being adorable, Clyde x reader, Crush, F/M, Fluff, I have a problem, I'm sorry I talk about NASCAR so much, Like super fluffy at some points, Logan Lucky - Freeform, NASCAR, Reunions, highschool, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: After the heist, things have died down a bit, as everything goes back to normal at Duck Tape, where both you and Clyde work, your thankful for the rest after all the excitement, except there's just one thing that keeps you stressed out, your small crush on Clyde Logan, okay, maybe it's not that small, but you'll never admit it to yourself that your into the handsome bartender that's always been right by your side, until one day Clyde asks you to be his pretend girlfriend for his reunion, will being the supportive friend end up turning out okay, or will it backfire on your whole crush situation.





	1. Back to normal day-to-day, right?

You've been a waitress at Duck tape for a couple years now, you were there through it all, the whole heist, in fact even though you had specifically asked the Logan’s to keep you away from it, you had ended up getting roped into helping Mellie at the stands while they got the money out. Not your best moment but definitely something you would never forget.

You had gotten into a lot of trouble with the Logan boys before, when you were young they would always manage to get you into whatever “cauliflower” scheme they concocted. Your not entirely for sure why you allowed them to do that, but you're pretty for sure it was because of Clyde, did you have a crush on him? No, never of course not, it did almost kill you when he announced he’d be going into the military and then you were the one who spent so much time in the hospital with him when he had gotten hurt that the nurses thought you were married, but you would never admit that you had feelings for him, more like a very good friend or brother- okay maybe not like a brother. 

Clyde was cleaning the bar top as he always was when you had shown up this morning, I swear that man slept here at night, he always beat you to work, granted you weren’t a morning person, at all, but that still didn’t make up for the fact he essentially lived, for and in this bar.

It was a hot Virginia summer day, so the guests flooded into Duck tape earlier than usual to grab something to eat and a cold drink, you could hold you alcohol pretty well and you tended to day-drink a bit on your off days, but you’ll never understand the people who can drink beer at 11:00am on a Tuesday although you served then happily since they were paying costumers. Jimmy rolled in around 2:00pm a breath of fresh air to have the brothers together after a long and hot morning in the bar, you probably look like a mess, but it’s summer so everyone else looks the same. 

Once things had slowed down a bit you took a seat next to Jimmy to get into the conversation they were having while Clyde washed glasses, I swear he never stops working “How are things going at your new job?” Clyde had asked Jimmy as you grabbed a cold bottle of water and a bag of chips from behind the bar “Eh, jobs a job you know? I mean it’s only seasonal but it keeps me busy” Jimmy finished the rest of his beer and Clyde had quickly grabbed him another one “You don’t need the money, Jimmy,, you could just retire and go to all the NASCAR races with your daughter that you wanted” they laughed at that as you ripped open your chips “Yeah, I think I’m done with NASCAR for a while, but I keep working because it feels nice to do something, besides you and Clyde didn’t stop working” 

He’s right you and Clyde had continued to work at Duck tape even though you all got a slice of money, you had put it back for the future and your pretty sure Clyde had done the same, Millie continued to cut hair and Joe had probably blown through all of his, so you all just continued like nothing had changed. “Well, you’ve got a point there, but I’m still going to Talladega in April" laughing together with the brothers was nice, but you did have to get back to work, saying a quick goodbye to Jimmy you downed the rest of your water and hopped off the stool and back to work. 

.

"Hey Y/N?" Clyde had stopped you right before you were going to head home for the night "Yeah, Clyde what's up?" Walking over to the bar stool and taking a seat in front of him "Do ya' wanna share a beer with me, before ya' go?" Like old times, you thought, but kept it to yourself "Sure Clyde I'd love too" You set your bag down in the seat next to you as Clyde opens your favorite beer and sits it down in front of you. He takes a fairly big drink from him, you didn't know him as a heavy drinker or anything, so as the good friend you were, the warnings signs were all going off. "Clyde is something wrong?"

Setting his beer down with a clink, he seems to be avoiding looking at you "I have something kinda strange to ask of ya" Taking a swig of your nice cold beer and leaning over the bar so you could give your full attention to the strangely nervous man in front of you "Jimmy and I got a letter from our old high school, there's a reunion coming up" 

"That sounds pretty cool Clyde, why do you seem so nervous?" He finishes off his beer and cracks open another one, as you just take your second swig "Well, they don't know about my hand and Jimmy said I should bring a..." He mumbled the last part, so you didn't hear him "You're a war hero, you should walk in there proud!" You hit him playfully on the shoulder as he smiled a bit, helping ease the tense air around him "Oh, and I didn't get the last part. What did you say?" Casually taking another swig from your beer.

"Jimmy said I should bring a date and that it should be you" He blurts out as you embarrassingly choke on your beer "D-date? I didn't even go to that high school, Clyde" You should be the supportive friend, who goes with him and stands up for him at the reunion, but you can't help fearing this will make things weird with Clyde and you wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I know, its just Jimmy's going to be busy talking to his old jock friends and ya remember how quiet I get around crowds, just play my pertend girlfriend for one night" You know Clyde sometimes gets nervous around people that may judge him for his hand, you should be the supportive friend "Fine, fine I'll do it" His face lights up a bit at that and you can feel the air become more relaxed "I'm going to be the best pertend girlfriend that you've ever seen!" Pointing at Clyde with a serious face, then you both break into laughter as you finish your beer.

You could use a night of dressing up and relaxing, besides you would never miss a chance to brag about your favorite dark-haired military man to all his old friends, you won't overdo it, but you're sure as hell going to bring up his one-handed martini trick to everyone who crosses your way. "So, when is this little shindig?" You asked Clyde as you helped him clean the rest of the dishes before heading home "Tomorrow night" You almost dropped the glass you were holding, tomorrow? Is that even enough time to pick up a dress? 

"I know its short notice, but since most of the town went to the same highschool, there won't be too many people here except for the regulars, so ya' get the day off, I'll hold down the bar and then come by and pick ya' up" Well that helps a little bit, at least you can sleep in a little since after doing the dishes you'll be rolling home pretty late "I'll let Millie know your comin' I'm sure she'll be excited to help ya with getting ready" 

That's right Millie graduated later since she's younger, so she won't be going to the reunion, Hell she probably won't even go to her's, Millie doesn't care about things like reunions and you can relate, you probably won't go to yours either, you have no reason to go revisit high school, the place you couldn't wait to get out of, but since the Logan boys live in the same town as their old school, they kinda have to show up. 

"I'd like that, I'll go by the salon tomorrow, to make it easier on Millie, since I'm the one-off work" Drying your hands on a washcloth after you had finished the dishes, you hop back over the bar and grab your bag "Well, "boyfriend" I'll see you tomorrow evening" You smiled at each other "Yeah, I'll see ya' then, "girlfriend" Have a safe trip home, Y/N"

Thank's I will, 'night Clyde" You swing the door open and made your way to the rusty bucky of a truck that you call, Bessie. You loved that truck, it's old and run down, but you and your "small" collection of NASCAR bobbleheads will never part from it, or at least you won't until you inedibly get stuck on some highway, but until that day Bessie was your girl.

Oh your ride home all you can think about is how good it felt to call him your boyfriend even when it was fake, even when you got home and laid down in bed, awake, wondering if tomorrow will be as fun and relaxing as you hope, or detrimental to your crush on Clyde Logan, that you swore wasn't real.


	2. Why are you so nervous?

You wake to someone knocking on your door, looking at the clock on your bedside table, it’s 7:30am. “Who the hell is at my door at this hour?” Throwing the covers off your bare legs and placing your feet on the cold floor, your Bob Seger shirt not shielding you from the crisp morning air, at all. “Y/N!” *Knock* *Knock* “It’s Millie, get up!”

Millie? but she works today, you open the door to a very excited lady in a leopard print dress, as you squint at the bright morning light she blazes past you to set up what appears to be a mini salon in your living room “I thought you worked today, Millie” She set up more beauty products then you’d ever be able to use, as you went to crack open a morning beer, what? it was your off day and you were pretty sure you’d need it as you watched Millie dump an entire bag of curlers onto your coffee table.

“Well, I heard from Clyde that you need my help for the reunion and since we’re practically sisters I just got so excited, you never let me do your hair or makeup. I had to call in sick for this!” You could only laugh at that, of course, Millie is a sister to you, but you had never been into doing that much for hair and makeup, you grew up in a one bathroom house with three brothers, you never had time for that stuff.

You sipped your beer before Millie got up and ripped it from your hands “Hey! No day drinking before your date, with my brother!” She threw the can away “It’s not a date, Millie! It’s just a reunion and you wasted a perfectly good beer” Your trying to get the thought of “date” out of your head and she wasn’t helping “A man doesn’t ask a girl to be his fake girlfriend if he doesn’t have other intentions behind it and with it being my brother I should know. He’s totally into you!”

Covering your ears and dropping down onto your couch “No, no he doesn’t think of me like that Millie! We’re just friends!” She yanks your hands down and kneels on the ground at eye level “Listen, you can lie to yourself all you want, but if I know anything about Clyde, which I do, I had to live with him under the same roof fo many years, I know that he wouldn’t come out an’ ask you to be with him, he’d be subtle, he’d be so subtle if you blinked you’d miss it” Still holding your hands, as she shook them to get her point acrossed “Dont miss it, Y/N”

You sighed, Millie was right and you couldn’t deny that you just weren’t ready to admit your feelings to yourself yet. “Alright, what do you have in store for me?” She perked right back up at that, clasping her hands together “Oh, the whole package. You’re going to be hot stuff tonight!” You both laughed at that, she really was a sister to you.

.

It had been a couple hours, you’ve showered and eaten breakfast with her, before you both got around to go pick out a dress, your not really a dress kinda lady, but when Millie wanted the pink and strappy one and you just wanted to go home after trying it on, you both learned quickly that you have very different opinions on clothes. You decided to play it safe and get a simple dress with an open back, it wasn’t very long so you wouldn’t get hot at the reunion, the color complimented your skin tone nicely and also made Millie happy, so it was a keeper.

Your shoes were simple with a nice heel, you were not about to trip and twist an ankle, no way. High heels weren’t your thing exactly and if there’s going to be any dancing, you’d have a problem in tall heels. Your wallet was only slightly tearing up by the end of your shopping trip, if it wasn’t for Millie and her friend at the dress shop, your wallet would have been in full on tears.

You head back home in the afternoon, for your “appointment” as Millie called it, you were already a bit tired at this point, so you chugged coffee as she started your hair. You looked like a grandma by the time she got done with your rollers, you weren’t entirely for sure where she was going with this, but you trusted her none the less. You’re on the third cup of coffee by the time she had finished your hair, Millie held up a mirror for you to see her work “It came out so cute, we should do your hair like this more often!” Your glad she was having fun with this, granted you did look pretty cute, your not used to see your hair all done up, but it came out nice.

Next was the part you were dreading a bit, the makeup. Millie and you had very different beauty routines, hers was a bit more colorful and sometimes dramatic when she had the time whereas you went quite simple with it on a day to day basis and when the occasion asked for it you’d put on eyeshadow, or maybe some mascara and a red lip. “I really appreciate you doing this for me, Millie” You tried to talk to her before starting, not wanted to ruin her work. “No need to thank me Y/N, I really enjoy this, besides my thanks will come from Clydes face when he sees you. I’m not missing that!”

Clyde texted you while Millie did your foundation “I’m with Jimmy now, I’ll pick you up at 7:00pm” You texted back “Okay, see you then!” Hoping the exclamation point wasn’t too much, although you didn’t get to think about it for long as Millie pulled your chin up so she could do your contour and blush.

If you weren’t nervous before, you are now, you tried not to eat too much before the event, fearing that it’d come back up later. Millie did her best to talk the entire time she did your makeup, she probably sensed how nervous you were getting and the amount of coffee you had earlier was making you shake your knee repeatedly “Relax, your almost done and ya’ look great” She was finishing your lips, she hadn’t let you pick which color or type you wanted, but you got the hint as she had picked a nice “Your lips, but better” shade and it was a liqud lipstick or “kiss-proof” as the bottle said. I see you, Millie, I get it.

You once again got to hold the mirror up and see her work, to be honest, ya’ look hot, Millie had done her magic and you were looking good now, did it help with your nerves? Yes a bit actually, but your pretty sure it’s just the adrenaline kicking in or your caffeine high was dying down.

.

As Millie zipped up your dress and you slipped your heels on, yeah, they weren’t going to work. You could already feel your feet aching and you’ve only had them on for a few minutes, but dancing in these is not something you want to attempt. You were all dressed and ready, Clyde had already texted that he and Jimmy were on their way as you ripped the heels off and threw ‘em across your living room, you rushed back into your room and grabbed your favorite pair of shoes that looked somewhat fancy and slipped them on. Luckily they matched your dress perfectly. Sweet relief.

You checked yourself out in the mirror, this suits you so much better than those awful heels “Y/N! What happened? The boys are almost he- scratch that, they’re here” Your nerves calming down a bit, more comfortable in your own skin now. Grabbing your handbag, taking a deep breath before opening your door to greet your date.

“There you are!” Millie looked at you, then to your shoes and gave you a nod of approval, as you waited for them to get out of the truck, resisting the urge to grab a beer and chug it to calm your slowly rising nerves, but instead, you pushed down the anxiety. It’s just Clyde your best friend of many years, coming to pick you up for his reunion so you can play his fake girlfriend, you could handle this, right?

Your second guessing yourself as Clyde and Jimmy walk in, they look great, they’re both wearing matching suits with different colored ties, Clyde looks over at you and his face breaks into a huge smile, he doesn’t look nervous at all. If he doesn’t quit looking at you like this, you may actually melt from his gaze, no, no you promised yourself, you’re the supportive friend, snap out of this Y/N.

“Hey, is that our little Y/N? Damn, Millie, ya’ did good, I haven’t seen her in a dress in years!” Jimmy grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you into an old bear hug, helping you relax a bit, these are your friends and you’re going to go have a great time.

“Doesn’t she look great, Clyde?” Jimmy caught him off guard, you could tell as he struggled a bit for words, but eventually found them again “Yes, you look beautiful, Y/N. Your going to make them all jealous” Damn him and his sweet words, making you feel weird and warm inside. “You look pretty good yourself, big boy” Playfully hitting him on shoulder, you all laughed together before Millie forced all of you to take photos like it was prom night, Jimmy had brought his very pretty girlfriend, you hadn’t gotten the chance to really get to know her, but if Jimmy liked her, you liked her as well, besides she seemed quite kind.

After the awkward photo session, Millie ushered all of you into Jimmy’s truck and waved you off, you sat next to Clyde in the back, looking out the window, you prayed he didn’t notice how uncomfortable you are. Trying to relax by taking a deep breath, but that didn’t work, you looked down at your hands clutching your handbag and biting your lip, until you noticed Clyde shift to move a bit closer to you, he reached his hand out and latched onto yours, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand, was he trying to comfort you? Could he tell how nervous you were?

Looking from his hand up to his face, he’s blushing a bit and in this orange light from the setting sun behind you, he looked heavenly. You both seemed unwilling to break eye contact, from his comforting gaze to the hand still softly stroking yours, everything you were worried about seemed to disappear entirely. 

Maybe this silly crush of yours isn’t so silly after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So many people asked for the next part and I promised it would come out tonight, so here it is! Hope you enjoy, feedback is always welcomed, love ya!


	3. The Reunion

"Thank you for doing this for me, Y/N" Clyde told you, still holding your hand, softly in his, as you pulled your gaze away from your intertwined hands "You don't have to thank me, I'd do anything for you Clyde" He smiled and even in the dim light, you could tell he was blushing as he looked away from you, now becoming a bit shy, he looked like he was going to say something else at that moment, you both looked at eachother and- 

"we're here!" You're both jerked out of the nice moment by Jimmy announcing that you had arrived at the old high school "Ugh, why'd they have to have it in the old stuffy gymnasium?" Jimmy's girlfriend had remarked, he grunted in agreement, While Clyde gave him a glare, for interrupting the both of you. "Alright, ya'll ready? Let's go on in" You mumbled a quick answer.

You went to open your door "Wait, I'll get it" Clyde hopped out of the truck and ran around the other side, you wouldn't normally let a guy do this for you, but it's Clyde, you just can't refuse those damn puppy dog eyes. He opened the door and you stepped out, you could already hear the music coming from the open gymnasium doors, giving you a glimpse into the reunion, as well as giving you mostly unwanted flashbacks to prom, the Logan brothers weren't in the picture yet and you didn't want to go to prom, but your friend couldn't go unless you did as well, so as she got to make-out with her boyfriend the entire night, you had his weird brother, that ended up drinking to much punch and puked on your shoes, not a fun night.

You shook the images away, this night will not end up like that, unless you get nervous and end up puking on Clyde's shoes, you shook that from your mind as well, now trying to focus on at least making it into the event before thinking things like that. 

Colored lights and upbeat country music were the first things you noticed as you stepped into the converted gym, the second thing you noticed was how laid back everything was, you had let your mind make up such a fantasy about how scary this would be, how you would fall while dancing or embarrass Clyde, but as you watched Jimmy crack open a beer as if they were still at the bar, you cursed yourself a bit at thinking this would be any different then a night out with your friends.

"Ya'll want a beer?" Jimmy had asked over the loud music, as he handed one to his girlfriend "Yeah, I'll take one" You answered feeling much more relaxed, you grabbed yours and one for Clyde, before pushing the couple off to go enjoy a little dancing. Turning around back to Clyde, wait where'd he go? Not seeing the tall dark haired man in the crowd "Y/N, over here!" Turning around after hearing Clyde call you, he came walking over to you with a girl? "Kelly this is Y/N, Y/N this is Kelly, she's an old friend I haven't seen in ages"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you" She held her hand out for you to shake, still holding Clyde's beer, you gave it to him and shook her hand, she seemed nice "It's nice to meet you as well, Kelly" You let go of her hand and took a sip from your beer, expecting Clyde and her to spark up a conversation, but they didn't, Clyde got a bit quiet like he seemed to do in situation's like these and you realized it's your time to step in, this is what he brought you here for, right?

You took another sip, contemplating what to break the awkward air with until you noticed she hadn't taken her eyes off you for awhile, did you have something on your dress? Was it the normal shoes? "Clyde told me he brought his girlfriend, I don't remember you from school, are you from out of town?" Clyde had introduced you to her as his girlfriend, huh? Okay, you can work with this "Not exactly, I just went to a different school in a town over, but I've lived here my whole life, me and Clyde have known each other since we were young" 

"Oh, was it love at first sight, then? Or did it take until you were both older to notice?" You've drunk half your beer at this point, there was no going back, you're in it for the long haul. "Well, it was love at first sight on my part, but this guy took some persuasion" Cackling along with her like hens, you looped your arm around Clyde's and continued sharing partial lies and partial truths with her. When her boyfriend came to ask her to dance and you had to say goodbye to her, another one of Clyde's friends came up to you two and the process started all over again, love at first sight this, how proud you are of him that, this continued for a while and not before long you quit throwing in fake details and ended up just telling the truth, after your third beer you just started confessing things you hadn't even confessed to yourself yet.

After talking to quite a few people, Clyde had pulled you back to the makeshift bar "What are you doing?" He questioned you, he wasn't mad he just looked confused, okay maybe you went a little far, but did it really matter? "I just was having a little fun that's all, besides this is fake, so who cares?" Clyde's face fell immediately at that, you'd gone too far and you knew that, now. "Maybe, it's fake to you, but it isn't to me" Clyde pushed past you and stormed out of the reunion, as Jimmy was coming to check on you two, walking right into that, his smile fell as he looked from the open doors, where Clyde had justs stormed out of then to your small figure, looking at your crappy shoes and your way to expensive dress, wondering why you even agreed to come here.

"Woah, what just happened?" Jimmy had walked in at the exact wrong moment, his girlfriend had come up and tried to comfort you, dragging her hand soothingly down your back "Jimmy, don't just stand there, go talk to Clyde" She tried to whisper it to him harsh enough that he got the point to leave you both alone and go get Clyde, but that wouldn't help, clearly this was your fault and you needed to fix it, quickly. "Thanks, but I'll go talk to him, I'm the one that messed up" You sat your drink down and wiped some tears that threatened to fall down and ruin Millie's work, then rushed out the same door Clyde had ran out of earlier.

You were glad, they decided to bring Jimmy's truck, that Clyde didn't have the keys to, it would have made looking for him a whole lot harder, but instead he was sitting slumped over on a curb not far from the reunion, looking up at the stars. He really looked defeated, your heart clenched at the sight, but you had to keep your head up, he needed to know you were wrong. "Clyde, there you are!" He looked up at you then back to looking into the night sky.

"Clyde, please don't ignore me, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorr-" Before you could get your full apologie out, he stood up and looked at you "Will you go dance with me?" Wait, what? You were so prepared to pour your heart out to him and then he asked you this out of nowhere? 

"What, Clyde?" He looked at you with a stare that said he has never been any more serious about something in his life than right now, he held his hand out you to take "Would you dance with me Y/N?" He asked again, you looked from his hand to his face then slowly lifted your hand to place it softly into his "Of course, Clyde" 

He pulled you back into the reunion, past the many dancing couples and into the center of the dance floor, he pulled you towards him wrapping his arms around your waist, you dragged your hands up his chest, feeling each muscle and slight chubb that you have adored for so long, eventually wrapping them around his neck. As you both softly swayed to the slow music in the background, at this moment, the world could have fallen away from the both of you and you wouldn't have noticed. Clyde rested his forehead on yours and locked eyes with you. 

"How much of what you've been saying tonight, was a lie?" Clyde had asked you, his voice breaking a bit which tugs at your heart. "Only some of it, everything else was the truth, Clyde. It's taken me far too long to realize something that I should have already known and I think that's what happened tonight" You haven't noticed you've been biting your lip with anxiety until you draw blood. Clyde brushes his fingers over your now bleeding lip "And what have you realized tonight?" 

Still softly swaying along to the music as he looks at you with a piercing gaze, waiting for your response "I've had a crush on you since we were kids, Clyde" He pulls his hand away at that, that's clearly not what he wanted to hear "So, no love at sight like you told, Kelly? Was it really just a crush you realized tonight, Y/N?"

This is the right time, no this is the best time to pour your heart out to him, running from this is not getting either of you anywhere, "That wasn't a lie, Clyde. I've been madly in love with since we were young, everything we've been through, everything you've done for me and all I could do was lie to myself that I didn't have a crush on my best friend" Tears well up in your eyes, finally getting all of the bundled up emotions out in the open, maybe he wouldn't feel the same way, but that didn't matter anymore, all you wanted was him.

He smiled at that, happy tears falling from both of your eyes at this, this is the Clyde you fell in love with, the happy go, lucky man, that loved working at Duck tape and liked to crack open a beer with his best friends. 

He pulled you into a tight, warm hug "I've loved you for longer then I can remember, I wanted to confess to you tonight in a different way, but I guess life has a funny way of working everything out, huh?" You nodded into his shoulder, before pulling back and to look into his eyes, you softly caressed his tear stained face, before pulling him in for a long overdue kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up off the ground, closer to him so you didn't have to reach so far.

Pulling away far too quickly for your liking, you're both a bit drunk off of each other's lips not noticing everything going on around you, until the entire gym erupts into clapping, giggling and, whistling, you both stop to look around in shock, you were so in a daze you hadn't noticed that the music was turned down really soft and people had left the dance floor to the both of you, standing around it and cheering for you both.

Jimmy came up onto the stage to pat you both on the shoulder, "Took ya' both long enough, the whole town was beginning to wonder when you two would wake up to your feelings, some of us were starting to get worried!" You both turned to look at each other once again, before embracing each, the crowd erupted into cheers once again, as you and Clyde shared yet another kiss.

.

Sometimes you rob Charlotte motor speedway and end up with money and sometimes you end up with so much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! this is a few days late, sorry about that! I hope ya'll enjoy it! Last part for a bit, I need to focus on a couple other fics. Thanks for all the amazing feedback on this series! Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I rewatched Logan Lucky recently and instead of annoying my family with how much I love that movie I decided to make a Logan Lucky fic, hope ya like it! Part two will be out tomorrow (maybe) P.s NASCAR season just recently started and I’m a bit to pumped, so sorry about all the references throughout the fic, but I hope it added to it a bit. Love ya!


End file.
